POSSESSIVE BOY
by CherrySoo
Summary: "Bahkan aku lebih sakit melihat kau di pelukan orang lain." HaeHyuk! Kyumin! sibum!


~~Possesive Boy~~

Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae

Genre: Romance WARNING! BOYS LOVE

THE STORY IS MINE,

Typo bertebaran, don't be silent reader please.

NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^

KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT ^^

Nb : ini FF re-Post dari Page Khusus Haehyuk,dan aku berterimakasih sama Eonnie Riana yang bantu aku perbaikin FF ini^^ gumawo eonnie :)

Happy Reading^^

Memiliki namjachingu yang sangat manis dan polos? Siapa yang tak ingin? Apa lagi ia memiliki wajah yang terlampau cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja.

Siapapun akan bahagia dan bangga memilikinya. Termasuk Lee Donghae, mahasiswa tingkat akhir di universitas terkenal seantero korea.

Semua menyapanya Donghae, wajah yang tampan, tinggi yang pass, abs yang sempurna menjadi cikal bakal kepopuleran seorang Lee Donghae. Jangan tanyakan soal prestasi ataupun kelebihan seorang Lee Donghae, IQ Donghae berada di urutan ke 3 seUniversitas setelah Kibum dan Kyuhyun teman seangkatannya.

Banyak yeoja yang menggilai dirinya, bahkan banyak juga yang secara terang-terangan mengajak Donghae untuk bercinta. Oh ayolah, yeoja jaman sekarang lebih buas dari pada buaya rupanya,pikir Donghae.

Jika ia lelaki hidung belang mungkin Donghae dengan senang hati akan menerima ajakan para yeoja itu seperti teman segank nya Kyuhyun,tapi sangat di sayangkan bagi para yeoja karna seorang Lee Donghae yang sempurna itu adalah seorang namja yang SETIA -tolong catat- SE-TI-A.

Bagi Donghae, namjachingu nya lah yang paling cantik, tak akan ada di dunia ini yang secantik namjachingu nya.

Lee Eunhyuk, mahasiswa tingkat kedua di universitas yang sama dengan Donghae. Eunhyuk nya memang yang tercantik, termanis dan tersexy yang ia miliki.

Donghae menghela napas,tiba-tiba ia teringat akan kekasih nya itu.

"Hae,bagaimana persiapan skripsi mu?" Kyuhyun -teman seperjuanngan Donghae- yang baru datang bertanya seraya mendudukan bokong nya ke kursi kosong disebelah donghae.

"Kapan kau datang?" bukan nya menjawab Donghae malah balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh "Kau terlalu terlelap dalam pikiran mesum mu, aku baru saja tiba setelah menggoda beberapa mahluk berdada besar di depan pintu masuk tadi." Kyuhyun tahu jika sudah melamun sendirian pasti teman nya ini sedang memikirkan sang kekasih. Apa hubungan sesama jenis sehebat itu? Pikir kyuhyun. pasalnya Kyuhyun lah yang menganggap dirinya paling normal di antara kedua teman nya-Donghae dan Kibum-.  
Apa nikmatnya jika kekasihmu memiliki benda kebanggaan yang sama denganmu? Hell, apa mereka akan berperang di ranjang dengan pedang? Oh, membayangkannya saja bulu kuduk Kyuhyun sudah berdiri.

"Maaf,aku hanya teringat Eunhyuk-ku. Seharian ini ia tak mengirimi ku pesan"

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa ringan " Mungkin ia sedang sibuk dengan para seme yang berebut ingin berkencan dengan nya." Kyuhyun berceloteh tanpa sadar akan akibat celotehannya itu.

Wajah Donghae mengeras, ia jadi teringat kekasih nya memang incaran para seme di kampus ini. Bukan kah Donghae sudah bilang Eunhyuk itu cantik dan berwajah polos, oh jika Donghae lengah sedikit saja bisa di pastikan para seme berhidung belang itu akan berebut ingin berkencan dengan kekasihnya, melakukan segala cara agar Eunhyuk mau menerima ajakan mereka! Tidak bisa di biarkan! Pekik donghae dalam hati.

"Kyuhyun-ah apa hari ini kau tak melihat Hyukiie ku?" tanya donghae dengan suara berat.

Yang di tanya hanya mengendikan bahu tanda tak tahu dan kembali berkutat dengan buku tebal yang sedari tadi ia baca.

Donghae mulai gusar,ini sudah jam 2 siang dan jika di hitung Eunhyuk sudah 6jam 25menit 49detik tak memberi kabar pada ! Padahal mereka sudah berjanji akan memberi kabar satu sama lain minimal satu jam sekali. Donghae bukan nya diam saja,sedari tadi ia terus mengirimi pesan singkat pada Eunhyuk, tapi tak satupun dari pesan itu ia isi kepala donghae makin penuh dengan nama LEE EUNHYUK.

"Aisshhh jinjaa!" gerutu seseorang membuat Donghae sadar dari lamunan nya.

"Wae Kibum-ah? Datang-datang sudah menggerutu tak jelas seperti itu?" Tanya Donghae melihat salah satu teman nya datang dengan wajah yang keruh.

"Kau tau?! Tadi aku melihat Siwon ku bersama kekasih mu! Aish, menyebalkan sekali!" Jawab kibum sekena nya. Ia segera mendudukan dirinya di kursi di hadapan Donghae dengan kedua tangan yang bersikedap dan wajahnya memberenggut seperti ia tidak suka dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan kibum. "Sejak kapan siwon jadi milik mu Bumiie?" cibir kyuhyun. Dua teman nya ini memang tak normal, 'Astaga, pedang dengan pedang? Yang benar saja!' Kyuhyun sudah ribuan kali memikirkan itu. Sayang nya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hubungan semacam itu. Bukan tidak tapi belum. MUNGKIN.

"Diam Cho,aku sedang kesal."

Aura kelam langsung menyelimuti ruang perpustakaan kampus yang saat ini sedang di huni oleh ketiga manusia pintar itu. Bukan,bukan dari Kibum tapi dari pria disebelah Kyuhyun. Apa ia tak salah dengar HYUKIE nya bersama Siwon si manusia terkaya seantero kampus itu?! Donghae benci bila mengingat itu!

Siwon memang sudah berulang kali menyatakan cinta pada Eunhyuk, bahkan pria gila itu sama sekali tak memandang dirinya yang notabene nya adalah kekasih Eunhyuk!

"Kau bilang Siwon?" Donghae meremas handphone yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Yahh,,Siwon ku! Tadi aku melihat Eunhyuk di tarik siwon mungkin ke taman-

Brakkk

Ucapan Kibum terhenti begitu Donghae menggembrak meja membuat semua mata di perpustakaan itu tertuju ke arah meja tiga orang pintar itu, khusus nya Donghae yang berdiri dari kursi nya.

"Mian..." Kyuhyun yang paling sadar disitu meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang merasa terganggu.

"Hae tahan emosi mu okay?" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Bumiie,kau tak salah lihat?" Donghae bertanya mengabaikan Kyuhyun disampingnya.

"Ani,mata ku masih normal Lee Donghae! Apalagi ini menyangkut Siwon,aku tak akan salah lihat!" Kibum sebenar nya sadar apa yang ia katakan,ia sangat tahu Donghae tipe pacar yang possesive tapi salahkan emosi nya yang sudah meledak.

Bagaimana tidak emosi melihat namja yang sudah 2tahun ini mencuri perhatian mu menggandeng namja lain?! Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu memang menyakitkan! Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Hae kau mau kemana?" teriak Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi menarik perhatian semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Mianhae.." sesal Kyuhyun LAGI ia melirik pintu perpustakan yang baru saja tertutup oleh ulang Donghae yang keluar dari perpustakaan dengan amarah yang sepertinya sudah memuncak.

"Bumiie kau membuat Donghae marah,apa kau lupa teman mu yang satu itu sangat possesiv pada kekasih nya?! Ck!"

"Dan dia juga teman mu Kyu!" sergah Kibum tak terima di persalahkan.

"Aiishh kalian membuat kepala ku sakit!" Jengkel? Tentu saja Kyuhyun jengkel, pasal nya bukan kali ini saja kedua teman nya ini uring-uringan seperti orang gila! Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya selalu berakhir dengan kepalanya yang hampir mau pecah karena keluhan-keluhan mereka!

'Kau dalam bahaya Eunhyuke!'

Taman belakang! Gumam Donghae berkali-kali seraya mempercepat langkah nya bahkan bisa di bilang ia setengah berlari. Tak di hiraukan nya orang-orang yang berteriak kesal karna tak sengaja ia tabrak,ia tak peduli yang terpenting saat ini adalah Hyukiie nya sedang bersama Siwon manusia yang paling ia waspadai selama ini. 'Yakk lihat saja manusia singa itu!'

Setelah beberapa lama akhir nya Donghae sampai di taman belakang, mata nya menelisik setiap sudut taman yang cukup ramai ini dan GOTCHA! Ia melihat Hyukiie nya berdua dengan Siwon di bawah pohon seraya berpelukan.

Tunggu berpelukan?

Donghae tak salah lihat bukan? Eunhyukiie nya berada di pelukan laki-laki lain? oh pemandangan yang luar biasa membuat otot-otot di tangan Donghae mengeras,ini tak bisa di biarkan!

Dengan penuh emosi Donghae menghampiri dua orang yang masih saling berpelukan.

"Sudah puas memeluk kekasih orang lain brengsekk?" ucap Donghae geram.

Kedua orang itu stagnan,lalu cepat-cepat melepas pelukan nya ketika mendengar suara Donghae.

"H-Hae..?" Eunhyuk gugup,sekarang ia berpikir apa Donghae melihatnya sedari tadi? Monolog Eunhyuk. Pertanyaan bodoh melihat wajah Donghae yang sudah semengerikan ini.

"Hai Donghae-ya." sapa Siwon dengan wajah yang polos seakan ia berkata 'ada apa?'

"Kau memeluk Kekasih ku, kau tau?!" Jari Donghae menekan-nekan dada Siwon dengan emosi yang sudah diubun-ubun.

"Maaf Hae,aku tak bermaksud-"

"Ayo ikut aku..." Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk, menyeret nya entah siwon yang belum selesai dengan penjelasaan nya.

"Aww sakit Hae..." Ringis Eunhyuk begitu ia rasa genggaman tangan Donghae sangat kuat, ia yakin ini akan berbekas.

"Hae hiks sakitt..." Eunhyuk mulai terisak,ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Belum pernah ia melihat Donghae semarah ini. Belum lagi ia malu, diseret dengan langkah yang panjang dan semua orang menatap nya dengan iba. Ia seperti buronan yang baru saja tertangkap.

"Hae..jangan marah,ini tak seperti yang kau kira." Eunhyuk mencoba menjelas kannya pada Donghae. Namun nihil, Donghae sama sekali tak mendengar nya dan masih saja menyeret Eunhyuk entah kemana.

Eunhyuk melirik kesekeliling jalan yang ia lalui, bukan kah ini jalan menuju gudang universitas nya? Koridor pun sudah sangat sepi karna memang gudang universitas ini terletak di bagian belakang universitas dan jarang orang-orang yang melewati koridor ini.

Brakkk

Eunhyuk tertegun melihat Donghae tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu gudang itu dengan sangat keras.  
Belum selesai ia tertegun ia sudah di buat lagi terkejut karna tiba-tiba Donghae melempar tubuhnya kelantai, untung saja ia jatuh tepat di atas matras olahraga yang sudah usang.

"Aww Haee appo.." Rengek Eunhyuk, memang usia kedua nya terpaut beberapa tahun tapi Donghae tidak ingin Eunhyuk memanggil nya hyung, ia tak mau terlihat Lee Donghae!

"Kau tau kesalahan mu babyy?" Donghae berkaca pinggang seraya menyeringai.

"Hae kau salah paham." lagi-lagi Eunhyuk mencoba menjelaskannya pada Donghae.

"Tadi Siwon hanya...yakkk awsshhh"

Eunhyuk di tarik paksa untuk berdiri dan

Brakkk

Donghae melempar tubuh kurus itu ke dinding, Eunhyuk meringis ketika ia merasakan nyeri di punggungnya akibat ulah Donghae yang begitu kasar padanya.

"Hiks Sa-kithhh" Eunhyuk tak bohong,punggung nya pasti memar.

"Bahkan aku lebih sakit melihat kau di pelukan orang lain." Balas Donghae sinis seraya mempersempit jarak kedua nya.

Eunhyuk menggeleng "Tidak Hae kau salah pa-Hmmppttt!" Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya begitu bibir Donghae membungkam bibir nya telak.

"Hmmppptt akkhhhh" Eunhyuk meringis bibir nya yang seperti di koyak habis oleh Donghae,rasa nya benar-benar perih, ini bukan ciuman Donghae nya.

"Haehmmpptt..." Eunhyuk menggeleng-geleng kan kepala nya mencoba melepas pangutan mengerikan itu.

"Awhhhh" Ringisan Eunhyuk semakin menjadi kala Donghae menggigit bibir merah itu hingga mengeluarkan darah,di hisap nya darah itu kenapa rasa nya begitu manis? Pikir Donghae kalap.

Eunhyuk terisak setelah ciuman mengerikan itu berakhir.

"Kenapa menangis eoh? Oh ya apa saja yang si brengsek itu lakukan pada mu? Ia memeluk mu lalu apa ia mencium mu juga?" Donghae memegang rahang Eunhyuk membuat namja manis itu kembali meringis.

"Ti-tidakk Hae,di-dia tidak melakukan apa-apa"

"KAU BOHONG!" Bentak Donghae.

Eunhyuk menundukan kepala nya,ia tak sanggup melihat Donghae.

"Katakan padaku baby?apa yang sudah ia lakukan?" Geram Donghae

Eunhyuk hanya mampu menggeleng. Ia tak berbohong, Siwon memang tak melakukan apa-apa tadi.

"Hiks hiks..."

Donghae makin geram mendengar isak tangis Eunhyuk. Di cengkram nya rahang Eunhyuk agar namja yang amat di cintai nya ini menatap dirinya "Jawab aku sayang."

Eunhyuk berani bersumpah kata sayang yang Donghae ucapkan lebih mengerikan dari pada kata 'aku akan membunuh mu'  
Eunhyuk makin bergetar di buat nya.  
"H-Hae,si-siwon hyung hanya-

"PERSETAN DENGAN PENJELASAN MU."

Donghae kembali menerkam bibir Eunhyuk, menghisap nya hingga warna bibir itu kembali merah. Eunhyuk mengerang dalam ciuman sepihak itu. Ia tak akan memberontak,biarlah Donghae melampiaskan emosi nya. Ia tau Donghae sangat mencintai nya dan saat ini Donghae sedang cemburu. Jika saja Donghae tau, Eunhyuk bahkan lebih mencintai Donghae dan seharusnya ia tak perlu merasa khawatir karena Eunhyuk tidak akan berpaling dengan namja lain. Hanya Donghae, tidak ada orang lain lagi dihatinya.

"Arrghhh..." Eunhyuk merintih ketika Donghae menggigit bibir nya dengan keras. Dada nya terasa sesak, ini bukan Donghae nya. Ia tahu Donghae sangat possesiv tapi baru kali ini Donghae meluapkan emosi nya sekasar ini pada Eunhyuk. Membuat Eunhyuk sangat takut sekarang.

"Eughhh..." Ringisan Eunhyuk berubah jadi lengguhan pasal nya Donghae kini tengah menurunkan ciuman ganas nya pada leher putih bak porselen milik Eunhyuk.

Menyesap tiap jengkal leher putih itu dan meninggalkan bekas merah di sana,kontras sekali dengan warna kulit Eunhyuk. Donghae terus memberi tanda kepemilikan nya disana tak mengindahkan lengguhan sakit dari bibir ranum Eunhyuk, emosi nya sudah menutupi mata hati sang primadona kampus itu

"Arghhhh..." Pekikan Eunhyuk begitu menggema diruangan itu kala Donghae menggigit cuping Eunhyuk, belum lagi tangan nakal itu juga mengerjai sesuatu paling sensitif di bawah sana. Mengelus nya perlahan lalu meremas nya tanpa perasaan sedikitpun.

"H-Hae hen hiks tikan...a-hhh sakiittthh hiks ..."

Lagi Donghae tak menghirau kan rintihan Eunhyuk, tangan nya kini sedang melepas paksa celana Eunhyuk setelah sebelum nya kemeja yang di pakai Eunhyuk telah di buka paksa hingga kancing kemeja itu terlepas.

"Eunggghhhh..." Remasan pada bagian selatan Eunhyuk semakin keras,bahkan Eunhyuk merasa linu pada bagian itu.

"Eunghhh sakithhh~" Donghae menyusupkan tangan nya ke celana dalam Eunhyuk,sedang bibir nya masih setia dengan leher yang kini sudah banyak bercak kemerahan.

"Ughh basahh sayang." Goda Donghae seraya mengelus junior yang sudah tegang sedari tadi itu.

"Ahhhhhh~" Lengguhan itu keluar lagi dari bibir manis Eunhyuk saat tangan Donghae dengan lihai mengerjai daerah sensitif Eunhyuk dengan ritme yang cepat.

"Kau menggoda ku sayang?"seringaian Donghae tercetak jelas diwajah rupawan itu.

Eunhyuk menggeleng ditengah desahan nya. Ia tak berniat menggoda kekasih nya. Kepala Eunhyuk mulai pusing pandangan nya pun mulai kabur... Ia tahu ini tanda-tanda ia akan klimaks dan benar saja beberapa detik kemudian, permainan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk melengguh tak nyaman.

"Arghhhhhtttt..." Donghae melepas tangan nya yang terkena cairan Eunhyuk,  
"Sudah puas sayang? Apa Siwon juga memberikan service sehebat diriku?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng,mati-matian ia menahan kaki nya yang terasa lemas.

"Hae hiks Siwon hanya memeluk ku,ia ha-hanya ingin memastikan jika ia sudah tak mencintai -dia menyukai Kibum." cicit Eunhyuk, ia berharap Donghae mendengarkan nya.

Dan benar Donghae mendengar cicitan Eunhyuk dan sepersekian detik mata nya membulat sempurna "Apa yang aku lakukan?!" rutuk Donghae, Donghae mundur satu langkah.

Kesadaran nya mulai kembali dan ia bertambah syok melihat penampilan Eunhyuk yang sudah berantakan karna ulah nya sendiri.

"Hyukiie..." panggil nya hati-hati.

"Hiks...H-Hae ...maafkan aku..hikss ." Eunhyuk merosot duduk di lantai yang berdebu,2tahun berhubungan baru kali ini Donghae memperlakukan nya sekasar ini. Eunhyuk menangis terisak.

Isak pilu itu begitu menyesakan dada Donghae . Donghae kembali mendekati kekasih nya,di sentuhnya pipi namja yang sudah 2 tahun ini mengisi hati dan pikiran nya. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Ia sudah melanggar janji nya sendiri untuk tidak membuat namja ini menangis.

Sekali lagi Donghae menyentuh pipi Eunhyuk yang sudah berlinang air mata,tangan besar nya menghapus air mata sang kekasih.

"Mian Hyukiie,a-aku menyakiti mu?" Donghae sangat menyesal membuat Eunhyuk nya menangis, terasa panas ketika kedua tangan nya menangkup pipi Eunhyuk. Rasa nya ingin sekali ia membenturkan kepala nya ke tembok.  
Eunhyuk menggeleng "Ja-jangan marah la-lagi hiks." Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawah nya lalu di tatap nya mata Donghae dengan matanya yang masih dibanjiri oleh airmata. Akhirnya mata teduh itu kembali melembut,mata sang kekasih yang selama ini memandangnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Maafkan aku sayang,aku menyesal. Aku hanya takut kehilangan mu." Jari-jari Donghae mengusap bibir merah Eunhyuk agar Eunhyuk melepas bibir yang sedari tadi ia gigit, lalu Donghae menyeka saliva di belahan bibir itu,ada bekas gigitan disana dan juga bekas masih keluar dari luka itu, Donghae benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Pe-peluk aku H-Hae hiks." Tanpa banyak berkata lagi Donghae segera merengkuh tubuh kekasih nya.

"Mianhae." lirih Eunhyuk,ia merasa bersalah membuat Donghae cemburu,harus nya ia tak menerima permintaan Siwon tadi.

"Tidak sayang,aku yang aku" Donghae mencium puncak kepala Eunhyuk "Aku i-ingin pulang Hae."

Donghae Mengangguk,di lepas nya pelukan itu lalu Donghae membantu Eunhyuk berdiri dan seketika celana Eunhyuk melorot,hal itu membuat pipi Eunhyuk merah merona. Donghae dengan senang hati mencium pipi merah itu lalu ia berjongkok dan membantu Eunhyuk memakai celana nya kembali

"Maafkan aku menyakiti mu." chupp~ Donghae mengecup bagian selatan Eunhyuk yang terbungkus celana dalam yang basah akibat ulahnya tadi.

"Eung Hae~." Kecupan itu membuat bulu kuduk Eunhyuk berdiri "Jangan tergoda bodoh." rutuk Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Donghae terkekeh ia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan 'pekerjaan' nya.

"Apa kau memakai blash on sayang?" jari Donghae membelai pipi Eunhyuk yang makin merona.

"Hhhahaha aku mencintai mu." ucap Donghae di akhiri ciuman sayang nya.

"Aku lebih mencintai mu hae."

Donghae membuka jaket yang ia pakai lalu memakaikan nya pada tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Ahkkk..." Eunhyuk lagi-lagi di buat terkejut ketika Donghae mengangkat tubuh nya ala brigdal style.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri Hae." tolak Eunhyuk walau tangan nya malah melingkar erat di leher Donghae

"Ani." Donghae menggeleng dan mulai berjalan membawa Eunhyuk keluar gudang.

Eunhyuk? Jangan tanyakan dia, bahkan pipi nya sudah semerah tomat. Ia menenggelamkan wajah nya di celuk leher Donghae.

Ia dapat melihat orang-orang menatap nya teman Donghae,KYUHYUN. Ia sudah seperti orang bodoh melihat kemesraan pasangan gay teromantis ini.

"Yakk sialan!"

The end

Epilog

"Bumiie kau membuat Donghae marah,apa kau lupa teman mu yang satu itu sangat possesiv pada kekasih nya."

"Dan dia juga teman mu Kyu!" Sergah Kibum tak terima di persalahkan.

"Aiishh kalian membuat kepalaku sakit!" Jengkel? Tentu saja kyuhyun jengkel pasal nya bukan kali ini saja kedua teman nya ini uring-uringan.

Kyuhyun mencoba tak peduli dan kembali fokus pada buku yang baru saja ia abaikan. Namun nihil ia tak bisa kembali berkonsentrasi. Sialan,ia jadi teringat Eunhyuk sahabat ia khawatir Donghae akan kalap.

"Bumiiee..."pekikan seseorang membuyarkan lamunan nya

"Siwon?" ucap Kibum dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Tadi Donghae melihat ku dan Eunhyuk,dan sepertinya dia sangat marah."

"Lalu kenapa kau terus menggoda kekasih orang Choi Siwon?!" cibir Kibum

"Aku tak menggoda nya lagi,aku hanya ingin memastikan jika aku..jika aku menyukai mu." Jujur Siwon membuat dua orang ini menatap nya terkejut.

"Aku?" Kibum menunjuk diri nya sendiri,apa ia tak salah dengar?

"Yah bumiie." dan kata singkat itu membuat pipi Kibum merona hebat.

"Aisshhh..." Kyuhyun tak mau lagi terjebak situasi seperti ini. Ia lebih mememilih membereskan buku nya lalu pergi dari situ.

"Maaf, apa kau lihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada salah satu mahasiswa.

Mahasiswa itu menggeleng "Terimakasih."

Kyuhyun kembali mencari kedua sahabat nya.

"Sun,kau melihat Donghae?" Kali ini Kyuhyun bertanya pada teman sekelas nya.

"Oh,tadi aku melihat Donghae menyeret Eunhyuk. Seperti nya mereka sedang bertengkar dan aku lihat mereka ke arah gudang belakang." Sunny bercerita apa yang di lihat nya. Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu ia bergegas pergi setelah mengucapkan kata terimakasih.

Belum beberapa langkah ia berlari,langkah nya seketika berhenti ketika ia melihat Donghae berjalan dengan menggendong Eunhyuk. Bukan nya tadi Sunny bilang Donghae menyeret Eunhyuk?lalu sekarang ia melihat Donghae menggendong Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun melongo melihat senyuman maut Donghae hingga tanpa sadar Donghae sudah berlalu melewati nya tanpa mengindahkan keberadaannya. Donghae tersenyum? Kyuhyun menampar pipi nya sendiri "Yakkk sialan!" Maki Kyuhyun. Bukan, Kyuhyun bukan kesal pada sahabat nya tapi ia kesal pada diri nya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus repot-repot mengkhawatirkan Eunhyuk dan menelantarkan tugas skripsi nya hanya untuk mencari keberadaan kedua sejoli itu.

Konsentrasi Kyuhyun sudah hancur dan percuma ia berada di sekarang Kyuhyun memilih bermain di taman kota untuk merilekskan pikirannya.

Ini tempat favorite nya jika sedang badmood. Biasa nya ia akan duduk di bawah pohon cherry blossoms di sebrang sana. Namun saat ini tempat itu sudah di isi segerombolan anak-anak SMA.

Jadilah Kyuhyun sekarang duduk di bawah entah pohon apa. Ia memejamkan mata nya sejenak menikmati semilir angin di taman indah itu.

"Ahhh sudah seminggu tak datang ketaman ini. Salahkan skripsi bodoh itu." monolog Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata nya,menikmati udara di taman namun baru beberapa menit ia memejamkan mata sesuatu mengganggu nya .

"Awwww..yakkk!"Pekik Kyuhyun ketika kepala nya terkena sesuatu yang jatuh dari atas,ia melihat sesuatu itu dan ia heran sepatu warna putih berAksen pink tergeletak di samping nya.

Kyuhyun mengambil sepatu itu lalu melihat ke atas pohon tangan nya berkacak pinggang

"Yakk apa yang kau La-"

Makian Kyuhyun lebur begitu saja kala mata nya melihat sesosok manusia cantik di atas sana.

"Eumm... Hyung maaf sepatu ku lepas." Namja berpakaian seragam sekolah SMA itu turun dari atas pohon dan Kyuhyun berani bersumpah ia seperti melihat bidadari

"Eung hyung sepatu ku."

Kyuhyun membeku mendengar suara lembut itu mata nya tak lepas dari mata hazel namja bersurai blonde putih itu. Mata indah itu berhias eyeliner tebal dan sialnya jantung Kyuhyun berdebar tak tahu malu melihat mata namja di hadapan nya.  
"Hyung!" Pekik namja itu kesal.

"Eung?ah ini." Kyuhyun akhir nya sadar,segera ia memberikan sepatu nya dan tersenyum canggung.

"Aku Sungmin!" Ucap namja yang mengaku bernama sungmin itu.

"Kyuhyun. Hm... Ka, kau namja?" Bodoh! Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohan nya hari ini jelas-jelas ia memakai celana seragam,tapi bagaimana mungkin namja secantik ini.

"Hahha hyung kau bercanda." Sungmin tertawa ia sudah tidak aneh lagi,semua orang selalu menanyakan perihal itu.

"Maaf." Kikuk Kyuhyun

"Gwaenchana,aku sudah biasa..dan hyung kau tampan juga jika di lihat dari dekat." Sungmin tersenyum polos bibir save M nya melengkung sempurna.

"Ya? Ahh..." Apa hari ini matahari ada dua? Kenapa ia merasa panas di bagian pipi?

"Aku sering melihat hyung duduk disana,tapi seminggu ini aku tak melihat mu."

"Ah aku sedang sibuk." Kenapa Kyuhyun merasa mereka sudah dekat?

"Eumm hyung aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Cicit Sungmin.

"Ada apa?"

"A-aku menyukaimu..." Jujur Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terkejut

"Mwo?"

Belum selesai dengan keterkejutan nya Kyuhyun dibuat jantungan dengan aksi bocah seragam SMA ini,dengan tiba-tiba ia mengecup pipi Kyuhyun.

"Jika hyung menerima ku,besok aku tunggu hyung bye hyung." Sungmin pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan serangan jantung nya. Apa ia juga terkena sindrom Gay Donghae?.

Tapi seringaian tiba-tiba tercetak di wajah tampan nya "yakkh,setelah dengan ku jangan harap kau bisa pergi!" bisik Kyuhyun,seakan Sungmin dapat mendengar perkataan nya .

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang berlari keluar taman dan ia melihat Sungmin melambaikan tangan nya dan berteriak "Sarangae hyung!" ya tuhan lucu sekali melihat anak SMA itu. Kyuhyun gemas sendiri. ahh pantas saja Donghae begitu possesive pada Eunhyuk. Jadi ini rasa nya jatuh cinta dengan mahkluk yang sama sepertinya? Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun rasa ia akan lebih possesiv pada anak SMA itu.

"Baiklah, aku tarik kata-kataku selama ini. Sepertinya asik juga berperang dengan 'pedang' di ranjang."

~THE END ~ 


End file.
